H20: Just Add Napoleon Dyanmite
by VHAL9000
Summary: Napoleon Dynamite and his friend Pedro left Idaho to meet Napoleon's cousin, Emma Gilbert. What happens to Emma, and Napoleon? What happens next? Read more to find a crossover between Napoleon Dynamite and H20 Just Add Water.


H20: Just add Napoleon Dynamite

A H20: Just add water and Napoleon Dynamite Cross over

Chapter 1: Emma's Return

After a week from traveling around the world, Emma and her family returned back from Australia. Once they returned to their old home, they unpacked, and were ready to return back to their old lives. The next day, Emma enrolled back into her old school, and met her best friends, Cleo and Rikki. However, during the time, Emma was away, traveling around the world, Cleo and Rikki made a new friend: Bella. Although at first when Emma met Bella, she inferred that her best friends replaced her, and became angry, but over time, Bella and Emma became friends. One day, at Emma's house, the phone rang. Emma's mom picked it up. She talked for 30 minutes and then dropped the phone down. "Emma, Elliot! Can you please come down!" Her daughter and son, who were upstairs and came down, waiting for the news her mother was about to tell them.

Chapter 2: News about Napoleon Dynamite

"Well, I got a call from your cousin Kip in America. He said that his grandmother is in the bicycle accident, and is in the hospital for days…"

"Will she be alright?" Emma gasped, opening her jaw.

"Yes, she will." Her Mother replied.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying, she asked us to accept your cousin, Napoleon in the family, and to let him stay with us, here in Australia for a while. He will be flying from America, so be on your best behavior." She told her kids, as they left.

"As for you, Emma…" She interrupted Emma walk, and she turned around facing her mother.

"I want you to make him a bit more social;. At his old school, he wasn't talkative. And he will be enrolled in your school."

"Ok, Mom." Emma turned back and

Chapter 3: The arrival.

Emma Gilbert and her family arrived at the airport. It was 8:30 PM at night, and they were waiting for Napoleon to come outside. Suddenly, a boy with black hair, brown skin, and a mustache came out of the airport, and was with a boy. This boy had curly light brown hair, glasses, and a shirt that said, "Vote for Pedro". These boys looked at all the signs that had names written on it. But the sign that caught their eye, was the sign that had the words, "Napoleon Dynamite" written on it. They walked towards it, and a family was holding it. The family was made up of a tall man, a short boy, an elder woman, and a blond teenager. The elder women asked, "Are you Napoleon Dynamite?" The boy with the glasses replied, "Yes" The boys and the family got in the car, and went back to the Gilbert house.

Chapter 4: Emma Gilbert and Napoleon Dynamite

When Napoleon and Pedro arrived at the Gilbert house, they unpacked, and conversed with the family in the family room. "So, Napoleon, where do you live in America?" Elliot asked.

"In Idaho, near the Andes… I guess.." Napoleon said.

"Is this Australia?" He asked.

"Yes." Emma replied, with a pretend smile on her face.

"Hey guys, is it okay if Pedro stays with me here?" Napoleon said, pointing to the boy next to him.

"Sure." The whole family replied.

"Here, I will help you unpack your bags." Emma said to Napoleon, as they went upstairs.

Chapter 5: School

The next day, Napoleon, Pedro, and Emma went to school. Immediately, Emma saw her friends, and she was greeted by them.

"Hey, Emma! Who's your friends?" Cleo greeted her, and pointed to Napoleon and Pedro.

"Oh, this is my cousin, Napoleon, and his friend Pedro" Emma introduced as she pointed to the boys.

"Hey" said Napoleon

"Hello" said Pedro.

"Napoleon, and Pedro, this is my best friends, Rikki, Cleo, and Bella." Emma said as she introduced the girls to them.

"Hi" said Cleo and Bella

"Hey" said Rikki.

Chapter 6: Campaign for presidency

As the months went by, Cleo, Napoleon, Emma, Bella, Rikki, and Pedro all stayed together as a group throughout the school year. They talked during lunch, and occasionally a group of people made fun of Napoleon and Pedro, and Emma, and her friends told them to ignore them. Then, on one day, the school had a campaign, where the candidates ran to be school president. The candidates were Pedro, and Charlotte Watsford, a red head girl with pale, white skin. They were both handing flyers, and stickers to the students to convince them to vote for them. Everything was going well until; Charlotte's friend came up to Pedro, and said that he was going to lose in the campaign. Angry and annoyed, Napoleon approached him and told him, Charlotte was going to lose against Pedro. As retaliation, he swung at Napoleon and missed, hitting his hand against a locker, and ran away weirdly.

Chapter 7: The skit, the speech, and the dance

A week passed, after the campaign for presidency, one day, all the students of the school were ordered to come to the auditorium, to hear the candidates' speeches, observe their skits, and finally vote to determine who the class president is.

The principal said, "Our first candidate to give the speech is Charlotte Watford. "

Charlotte stepped up and faced the crowd of students as she stood in front of them

She was confident as she spoke, looking at the students in the auditorium, and ended with "and if I am class president, I will grant all the needs and desires of the students."

The students clapped, as Charlotte passed through the curtains,

"And now a skit from Charlotte…" The principal announced again.

The curtains opened and Charlotte did her skit, a dance with other girls who were her friends; she tried to grab Lewis's attention, the blond haired boy that sat next to Cleo, and to annoy Cleo herself. After the skit was over, the girls and Charlotte left the auditorium.

"Our last and final candidate is Pedro Sanchez.." After, the principal's announcement, then Pedro stepped forward. He was nervous, but he tried to say his speech with bravery.

"Hello. I don't have much to say. But I think it would be good to have some holy Santos brought to the high school to guard the hallway and to bring us good luck. El Santo NiÃ de Atocha is a good one.  
>My Aunt Concha has seen him. And...We have a great F.F.A. schedule lined up- and I'd like to see more of that. If you vote for me, all of your wildest dreams will come true.<br>Thank you." He announced. Then he left the auditorium, with disappointment that he was not going to be presidency.

Then, Napoleon thought to himself, _well I do not have a skit planned, but a have the cassette Lafunduh gave me_.. He gave the man who monitored lighting, music, etc., the cassette. Napoleon stepped forward, and looked down, instead of at the crowd. Once the man put the cassette in the cassette player, the music played (Canned Heat by Jamiroquai). Napoleon danced, with awesome dance moves, and finally the song finished before he stopped dancing. He looked at the audience, and stood there for a moment, and left. Then, the audience clapped a lot for Napoleon who represented Pedro as his skit, than Charlotte. Then, Cleo said, "Em, I didn't know that your cousin was good at dancing."

"Me neither". Emma said, as she stood up, looking at the curtains.

Chapter 8: After the dance Mermaids

After the Napoleon's dance, Pedro gained the most votes, and became president of the school. One day, Bella, Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Napoleon, Pedro, and Lewis

"You know, Napoleon, I didn't know you could dance." Cleo commented.

"Yeah, awesome dancing." Commented Rikki.

"You may have a talent in the arts, and some colleges look for that, and may even give you scholarships!" Exclaimed Bella.

"Yeah, well, I have awesome dance skills, computer hacking skills,…"

"Ok Napoleon" Emma response to her cousin, as she touched his shoulder. Then Emma though to herself, _Maybe sometime, the girls and I should show Napoleon and Pedro, Mako Island. I mean they won't tell the world our secret…._

Then, Emma conversed with the girls about the topic. They agreed, and then the gang left for Mako Island. Pedro, Napoleon, and Lewis left in boats, and the girls transformed into their mermaid forms when they touched the water, and swam. When they all arrived, the girls, and Lewis showed Napoleon and Pedro the moon pool, the place where the girls got their powers and became mermaids.

"So you guys are mermaids". Napoleon said, as he looked at the girls, who had tails.

"Yes." Emma replied.

"Sweet…" Napoleon said.

"You know, since Mermaids exist, I believe ligers, and other magical creatures exist as well.."

"Liger?" Rikki asked.

"Yeah, a liger is a tiger and a lion combined."

"Well, keep dreaming Napoleon." Emma said,.

Chapter 9 Epilogue

Napoleon and the gang continued to talk, and suddenly Napoleon spotted Charlotte was walking towards them. "Why is that red head girl following us?" Napoleon said pointing at Charlotte. "Ignore her, Napoleon" Emma whispered to his ear. Suddenly, Charlotte appeared before them, she looked at Pedro and said, "You got lucky…" Napoleon immediately interjected. "Yeah right, Pedro could have beat you in less than 5 seconds." The red head girl got angry, then left, stirring some revenge for Napoleon in the future.

Days, passed after, graduation was close, and Napoleon and the gang got scholarships. He and Pedro went back to Idaho. Pedro took a politics course, and Napoleon took it too with him. The girls became teachers in their own fields.

THE

END


End file.
